


Complications

by Darkchi13



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complications, Eventual M-Preg, Eventual Sex, Exasperated Peter, Feels, Flustered Peter, Iron Man meet Spider-Man, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pepper helps, Spider-Man wins, Teasing, peter takes control, peter trying to work, tony being a troll, tony has to work for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted to enjoy his new job but Tony Stark had to go and make things complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stared up at the tall building nervously.

‘You’ll be fine,’ he told himself and opened the door before he could chicken out.

He approached the receptionist at the welcome desk and offered her a shy smile which she returned, albeit a little more cheerfully.

“Welcome to Stark Industries, how may I help you?”

“I’m Peter Park, I’m, uh, here for an interview,” Peter replied while trying to hide his nervousness. 

He failed miserably since the receptionist smiled kindly and patted his arm before nodding. Peter wasn't sure why woman seemed to want to comfort him; Gwen had said that he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, and thinking about her still hurt so he pushed that thought away. 

“Have a seat Mr. Parker and someone will be with you shortly.”

Peter took a chair and lose himself in thought; it made the waiting easier. He had originally planned on working at Oscorp; they had specialized in the sciences that he was most interested in, but then Tony Stark came back from his kidnapping and cancelled all of the weapon building to start working in other areas. Oscorp hadn’t been able to handle the competition; the corporation managed to stay afloat, thanks to Norman Osbourne’s stubbornness, but barely. 

“Mr. Parker?”

Peter jumped to his feet upon hearing his name. There was a middle aged man studying him and Peter shook his hand.

“My name is Dan Cossock and I’ll be interviewing you.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Peter replied politely and followed Mr. Cossock to an office room.

The older man had a copy of Peter’s resume on the table and he picked it up as he sat down. 

“Have a seat Mr. Parker,” he said and Peter hurried to obey. “You don’t have a lot of job experience but your grade are good and your teachers have quite a bit of praise for you.”

Peter nodded nervously. The only real job he had ever had was at the Bugle and that wasn’t particularly useful for on a resume. There was some standard interview questions that he tried to answer as honestly as he could and finally Mr. Cossock placed his resume back on the table.

“You’re aware that you would be starting off as an assistant? You will be performing odd jobs for anyone who asks and you won’t get to work in the labs.”

Peter nodded earnestly.

“I understand.”

He did too; they wouldn’t want some new kid in a lab but he hoped that with a lot of hard work he would get there. 

“Good, your first day is tomorrow; you start at nine. There isn’t a uniform but wear something professional.”

Peter nodded again and stood up when Mr. Cossock did; he shook the man’s hand again with a large smile.

“I look forward to working with you.”

XX

Peter actually managed to show up for work five minutes early. This was a result of him leaving home two hours earlier then he normally would; being Spiderman could take up a large chunk of time if he wasn’t careful. Once he got inside he was put to work immediately, and he found himself running all around the building, which was very large by the way, transferring files and notes from one person to the next, cleaning up the occasional mess, and other odd jobs. He even got to go down to a lab to give a scientist some information. He was very grateful for the extra stamina the spider had given him as any normal person would be exhausted by now. 

Over the next couple days Peter noticed someone else that was always on the move; a tall woman with red hair. He found out her name was Pepper Potts and that she was Mr. Stark’s assistant/secretary/everything. The young man couldn’t help but feel a little worry for the older woman; sure he didn’t know her but she was always moving and never seemed to have time to eat or take a break. What she did manage to have she took with her on the go. Everyone he asked said she was constantly busy and very efficient.

“She doesn’t have her own assistant?” Peter asked curiously.

“No,” someone responded. “She’s too snobby; no one else could do the work well enough for her standards.”

“If you ask me she just wants Mr. Stark all to herself,” someone else muttered.

Jealous woman could be scary, Peter reflected as the woman continued talking. As the days went by he noticed that Ms. Potts always took a break around one; granted it was only a 15 minute break but it was a break. The next day he stopped by the table and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. When she looked at him quizzically he placed some sugar and cream down too. 

“What’s this?” she asked and Peter shifted his weight awkwardly. 

“You’re always working so hard that you never really have the time to get something to drink,” he responded.

Well he saw her drink water but that was about it.

“Do you like coffee?” he asked worriedly, he hadn’t thought about that. “I can get you some tea instead.”

“Coffee is fine,” she said amused and Peter sighed in relief. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall before nodding to her politely. 

“I have to get back to work. Have a good day Ms. Potts.”

XX

The next day he brought her a coffee again and then turned to head back to work.

“Stay for a moment,” Ms. Potts said before he could escape and he paused. 

“Yes Ma’m, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“First, you can call me Ms. Potts. Ma’m makes me feel old. What’s your name?”

“It’s Peter Parker, Ms. Potts,” he answered while trying not to fidget.

He nervously took a seat when she motioned for him to do so. He didn’t find it hard to work with the other people in the building but Ms. Potts was his superior in many ways and she made him a little nervous. 

“How long have you worked here for Mr. Parker?”

“Not long,” Peter admitted. “Only a couple of weeks.”

“And you like it?” she asked.

“Yes, I’ve been very busy and have learned a lot; plus everyone is incredibly friendly and easy to work with,” he responded honestly.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she replied with a smile and Peter relaxed a bit.

She wasn’t as scary as the other workers had made her seem.

“Are you going to keep bringing me coffee?” she asked amused while he nodded firmly.

“Then you can bring it black; I don’t use sugar or cream.”

Peter got to his feet with a nod and a smile; he recognized a dismissal when he heard one and headed back to work. 

XX 

He continued to bring her coffee every day and a couple weeks later he paused after setting her coffee down.

“I’m grabbing a sandwich from the café across the street. What would you like?”

She raised her eyebrow at him while he kept his eyes firmly placed on the wall over her head. He had the feeling that she would have declined if he had asked her what she wanted; which meant that he had to demand it but that didn’t make him feel any less nervous. He stood there in silence while she eyed him and only relaxed when she uttered a sigh.

“Get me a turkey cranberry sandwich.”

Peter nodded and left quickly. It was funny how he could face down the Green Goblin without breaking a sweat, yet talking to one of his superiors had him feeling incredibly insignificant. He returned with her sandwich as soon as he could and then departed just as quickly; he still had work to do. 

The next day she stopped him when he returned with her sandwich; a BLT this time. 

“Sit with me.”

Peter glanced at the clock a little unsure and Ms. Potts raised her eyebrow.

“Are you going to turn down a higher up Mr. Parker?”

Peter blanched and sat down quickly which made her laugh.

“Am I that terrifying?” she asked with a smile and Peter quickly shook his head.

“It’s less that and more that I should treat my bosses with respect.”

‘Though she was a little intimidating,’ he admitted in his head. 

“A good policy to have,” she nodded in approval. “Some people could learn from you.”

Peter decided not to respond to that since he wasn’t sure who she was referring to; he had an idea but it was safest not to assume anything. 

The next day when he joined her for her break, it was more of a lunch now as he had managed to have her sitting down for at least half an hour which he was very proud of, he placed some containers on the table with a sheepish smile.

“My Aunt made lunch for us,” he explained.

Peter fidgeted in embarrassment when Ms. Potts just looked at him.

“She likes hearing about my job and when she heard how hard you work, she insisted on making something for us. She said it would be better than any store bought stuff.” 

The other woman continued to studie him for a moment before opening a container. 

“You talk about me at home?” she asked before taking a bite.

Peter felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he helped himself to some food as well.

“Only good things,” he hastened to say, “Like how you’re the hardest worker around, and the most efficient.”

Ms. Potts studied him for a moment and he bent his head to focus on his food and avoid her eyes.

“Flattery doesn’t work on me Mr. Parker,” she finally said and Peter jerked his head up quickly.

“It’s not flattery though, it’s true,” he objected.

When he met her eyes he found her smiling which caused him to frown.

“I know; you’re very open Mr. Parker. It makes it easy to see your sincerity.”

Peter ducked his head again, this time in embarrassment. 

“People tell me I’m a terrible liar,” he admitted. 

It was kind of funny actually. When he put the mask on he could bullshit with the best of them; but he was so easily embarrassed without it.

“I can see that,” she agreed. 

Nothing more was said until they had finished eating and Peter was cleaning up. 

“Tell your Aunt the food was great and I appreciated it.”

Peter nodded with a smile; Aunt May would be very happy to hear that her cooking was appreciated. 

“And Mr. Parker,” she continued.

He glanced up to see her holding out a flyer and he took it confused. 

“Deliver that to Mrs. Morris right now and tell her that I need the data right away.”

Peter gawped at her; Ms. Potts never had people do errands for her. She raised her eyebrow at him and he swallowed.

“Of course Ms. Potts,” he said nervously before running off. 

Mrs. Morris stared at him shocked when he handed her the folder and told her Ms. Potts sent it.

 

“She wants the data now,” he added.

The women continued to gawp at him for a moment before handing him some papers and he rushed back to Ms. Potts. She took them and then promptly sent him somewhere else. Peter wasn’t sure how it had happened but he somehow ended up running errands for her all day. 

XX

Peter was Ms. Potts gofer for a couple months and he was enjoying every second of it. She kept him incredibly busy and was a stern taskmaster but it made him happy that he could take some of the stress off her shoulders. 

“I need you to fetch me a file off of Tony’s desk.”

Peter actually stopped in his tracks to stare at her. 

“It’s green and should be on the right hand side of his desk,” she added. 

“You want me to go into Mr. Stark’s office?” he practically squeaked and she rolled her eyes.

“Tony is on house arrest so you don’t have to worry about meeting him,” she said dismissively. 

Peter continued to stare at her and she sighed. 

“Now Peter.”

He jumped at the stern tone and rushed off. He unlocked the door with the key she had handed him and then nervously stepped inside. Upon spotting the folder, he hurried over to grab it. He wanted to get out as soon as he could; being in Mr. Stark’s office was a huge honor but it was also kind of intimidating. The room itself was huge and impressive and he took a small moment to admire it. 

“Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve had an attractive young man waiting for me in my office.”

Peter whirled around upon hearing the voice and stared. Tony Stark was leaning against the door frame casually. He pushed off and then sauntered forward causing Peter to back up a step till his back hit the desk. He had never been around someone so rich or powerful; the man practically oozed charisma so he was a little grateful for the tiny bit of height he had on the billionaire. He was standing a little too close for Peter’s comfort but there wasn’t a lot he could do about it without offending the man.  
Mr. Stark smiled and Peter felt a chill go down his spine; there was something dangerous in his gaze and Peter felt a bit like a deer being stalked by a predator. That feeling worsened when the older man placed his hands on either side of Peter’s body to pen him in. 

“So what’s your name handsome? And why are you in my office?”

He smelled a little like alcohol Peter noticed as he leaned back a little to try and gain some space.

“I’m Peter Parker Sir,” he answered nervously. 

He couldn’t escape the man’s gaze and firmly planted his eyes on the wall across from where they were standing. It didn’t help much since he could still feel the brown eyes lingering on him. 

“Ms. Potts sent me to get this folder for her,” he added while moving the folder between their bodies as proof and a small barrier.

He had no experience with guys coming onto him and it was making him a little uncomfortable. There was a small part of him that was excited though as Mr. Stark was a very handsome man and Peter had been single since Gwen. 

“Pepper sent you?” Mr. Stark asked in surprise while, to Peter’s relief, taking a step back.

He nodded and slowly moved around the man towards the door. 

“She said you were on…uh…”

“House arrest,” the man continued amused. “Yeah; I got bored with that so it didn’t last long. Peps doesn’t know I’m here though.”

He smirked at Peter, moving to follow him; there was a predatory feel to the way he walked and the younger man swallowed dryly. He wasn’t sure if he was intimidated or turned on; or maybe it was a combination of both. 

“Let’s keep this our little secret,” the man said with a wink.

Peter, to his horror, felt himself blush. He managed a nod in response before escaping out the door. 

XX

Tony watched him leave with a thoughtful expression. Pepper had never trusted someone to do her work for her unless she absolutely had no choice. She had definitely never sent someone to his office before. The young man had also reacted in a highly entertaining way to Tony’s advances and wasn’t too hard on the eyes either. 

“JARVIS look up everything you can find on Peter Parker,” he ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s it like?”

Peter blinked and glanced up from his sandwich. His co-worker, Leo, was staring at him expectedly. 

“What’s what like?”

The other man rolled his eyes exasperated.

“Working with Pepper Potts,” he responded. “I’ve heard she’s a real bitch. Pretty sexy though,” he added as an afterthought.

Peter gawped at him in disbelief. He couldn’t even imagine bad talking his supervisors like that. Leo made an impatient hand motion and Peter rolled his eyes. He thought about Ms. Potts; she definitely was beautiful but he didn’t feel any attraction to her. There was something important missing so, while he respected her and liked her, he didn’t want her in a romantic sense. 

“It’s interesting,” he responded truthfully. “And really busy,” he added.

“Have you met Tony Stark yet?”

Peter’s mind did an instant replay of that moment a couple days ago and he shook his head firmly.

“No.”

He really hoped Ms. Potts didn’t decide to introduce them; one meeting had been more than enough for him. He glanced at the clock and rose to his feet with a yawn.

“I’m back on, see you later.”

He had been working for about an hour when someone yanked him into a side room. The only reason he didn’t throw the person over his shoulder was because his spider sense was silent, and it was a good thing he hadn’t since he now found himself looking directly into Mr. Stark’s face. He instantly made to step back outside but the other man shut the door quickly.

“Uh, I really should be working,” he said quietly. “Sir,” he added in hastily.

“Surely you can spare some time for little, lonely, old me,” the billionaire smiled. 

Peter swallowed and took a step back as the older man leaned in. He really didn’t want to be alone in the same room as the genius; he was way too attractive for his own good and Peter had done some research in his spare time, which wasn’t much, but that was beside the point. He knew how horrible newspapers were, thank you Daily Bugle, but every single one he looked at said the same thing. Tony Stark was a womaniser and possibly a manizer, what word would you use in that context, but back on track; Peter had no interest in being a toy. That was easy enough to say but he was having a hard time convincing his body as the man backed him into a wall. Apparently that thing he was missing with Ms. Potts was in full swing here. 

“I really should be going sir,” he said softly while trying to avoid Mr. Stark’s eyes.

“Call me Tony,” that man announced and Peter’s gaze snapped back to him.

“I can’t do that,” he protested.

“Are you saying no to your boss Mr. Parker?”

It was only his last name but it sounded salacious coming from the billionaire’s mouth. 

“Do I need to punish you?”

Peter shivered and pressed back until he was flush against the wall. It didn’t help as Mr. Stark just leaned in even closer giving him no space to move away. 

“No sir,” he squeaked and his eyes widened when the man raised an eyebrow. “Tony,” he quickly rectified. 

“Good, we can save the sir for roleplaying.”

Peter almost choked upon hearing that and Tony smirked.

“Now Mr. Parker,” he drawled. “I think you deserve a reward.”

“Mr. Parker!”

Peter had never been happier to hear Ms. Pott’s voice calling for him. He quickly ducked away from the other man; glad to have an excuse to leave.

“I have to go sir…Tony. Have a good day.”

He was almost out the door when the billionaire’s smooth voice stopped him.

“I’ll see you at my mansion tonight.”

The younger man turned to stare at him baffled. He was trying to come up with a way to decline that wouldn’t get him fired when the other man chuckled.

“You’ll come,” he smirked and Peter eyed him weirdly.

“Have a good afternoon,” Peter finally said before leaving.

He wouldn’t be going to the billionaire’s house, no way. Peter wasn’t sure how he had caught Mr. Stark’s attention but he would be happy to lose it. Something told him that the genius would do nothing but complicate his life.   
xxx  
When Peter finally got home he was tired; he had paused to stop a robbery and a car crash. Thankfully no one had been hurt but he was still feeling exhausted. He blamed Tony Stark; dealing with that man was arduous, more emotional than physical, and he had no idea how Ms. Potts did it.

“You take this back to him right now Peter.”

The young man turned to stare at his aunt who had accosted him the moment he stepped through the door.

“Take what back?” he asked confused.

Aunt May smacked something into his chest and Peter took it feeling rather perplexed. 

“It’s a sweet gesture, I don’t know what you did to gain his favor, but it’s too much and we don’t need his charity.”

Peter stared at her blankly before looking at the object she had given him; it was a check, one that had several zeroes on it, and was signed by Tony Stark. Now he liked to think he was fairly hard to anger but seeing this he felt rage start to creep in. 

‘Does he think I’m a whore?’ he thought furiously. ‘Someone he can buy.’

“Oh I’ll return it,” he told Aunt May.

‘Possibly with a fist to the face,’ he added mentally. 

He made it to the billionaire’s mansion in record time and stormed up to the gate where he jabbed his finger into the doorbell. 

“You tell Mr. Stark I want to see him right now,” he declared fiercely.

There was a beat of silence.

“Right away sir.”

The gate clicked open a minute later and Peter stomped in with Tony Stark coming out to greet him with a grin.

“Peter, baby, you’re a little late but you made it.”

The aforementioned man shoved the cheque into the billionaire’s chest hard enough to make him stumble. Mr. Stark was lucky he had pulled his strength or he could have sent the man flying which he really wanted to do.

“What do you think I am? A whore?” he hissed venomously. 

Mr. Stark stared at him in shock for a moment before laughing and Peter was seriously considering punching the guy.

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “It was a test and a trap, that’s all.”

Peter stared at him as he processed this new information and then it clicked.

“You wanted to see if I would accept the money,” he said in understanding.

“Yep,” the other man nodded as he ushered him in. “And it also served as a guarantee of you showing up.”

The young man looked at him dumfounded as he was herded into what looked like a living room. When his mind caught up with the situation he suddenly paled.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry sir. I didn’t mean to shove you, I was just so angry and I didn’t mean it so please don’t fire me. I promise I’ll never do it again,” he blathered.

The stream of verbal diarrhea stopped when Mr. Stark slid a hand into his hair, tugged his head down, and kissed him. When he pulled away Peter could only stare at him blankly as the man breezed past him. Once his mind had re-started he turned to follow him; apparently the billionaire had a bar in the back of his living room. 

“You want a drink?”

Peter was about to decline but paused. He had been meaning to see whether the spider bite would affect alcohol taken in by drinking, he also wanted to test drugs; it was a good idea to know your weaknesses, but he had never had the opportunity to test out his hypothesis before so he shrugged.

“Sure, I mean thank you Mr. Stark.”

The billionaire made a face as he fixed a drink.

“Oh don’t start with that again.”

He handed the cup to Peter who sniffed and then made a face; it certainly didn’t smell appetizing. Mr. Stark saw this and smirked even as he made his own drink.

“I have to say that wasn’t what I was expecting,” he commented casually.

Peter stared at him in confusion yet again.

“What?” he asked.

“Well, I thought you would show up and politely return the money; I didn’t know you had so much fire in you. It’s very sexy,” he winked.

Peter flushed and took a large gulp of his drink where he then proceeded to cough as it burned down his throat.

“What was that?” he gasped.

Mr. Stark didn’t answer until he managed to stop laughing. 

“First time drinking?” he asked with a grin.

Peter nodded while taking another, smaller, sip. It didn’t taste any better so he set it down on the table again and instead took the chance to look around. He was in Tony Stark’s house after all; who knew if he would get another chance. They were currently sitting at the bar but over in the middle of the room was a large, expensive looking, couch and there was a wall that was actually a TV as in a TV that doubled as a wall. 

‘I will never understand rich people,’ he thought in disbelief. 

He turned his eyes back to Mr. Stark and then froze; the billionaire was staring intensely at him. The gaze was practically sex in an expression and Peter jumped to his feet. He barely saved the chair from being knocked over and started to back up. He could feel his face turning red as Mr. Stark started to move towards him predatorily and, far too soon, he felt his back hit the couch and he swallowed.

‘First a desk, then a wall, and now a couch,’ he thought. ‘I hope this doesn’t become a habit.’

He leaned back as the billionaire moved in; the man casually nudging Peter’s legs open and stepping in between them. The younger man was having trouble focusing with the intense look Mr. Stark was giving him and he turned his head to the side. 

“I should be getting home sir,” he said while trying, and failing, to hide the mix of nervousness and excitement in his voice.

“I thought I told you to call me Tony.”

Peter couldn’t help but shiver at the man’s voice and helplessly turned his face back towards him. 

“I guess I’ll have to punish you until you stop.”

The younger man almost stopped breathing and then Tony Stark was kissing him. Again Peter felt his brain shut down and his hands clenched at the sofa behind him even as Tony leaned in closer. The man’s hand was in Peter’s hair and while normally that would seem kind of girly, it somehow made Tony more in control. The younger man stopped resisting and his hands moved from the couch to Tony’s waist. The billionaire rocked his body forward and Peter gasped; Tony took advantage of the open mouth and slid his tongue in. Peter wasn’t even sure how it happened but somehow they ended up on the couch; Tony on top, kissing him and shamelessly rubbing their clothed erections together. Peter arched his back closer with a groan, moving his hips to grind alongside the older mans, and bit down on Tony’s lip to receive his own groan. The billionaire’s hand had just started to slide under his shirt when a phone went off. 

The noise jolted Peter out of the lustful haze he had fallen into and he swiftly untangled himself and rolled off the couch. The ringing was his phone and he snatched it up to answer.

“Hello.”

“Is everything alright Peter?”

‘It was Aunt May,’ he realised as he backed away towards the door.

“Everything’s fine. I just got into a small argument with Mr. Stark that’s all.”

‘One that ended up being fought with our tongues,’ he thought embarrassed.

He was trying to listen to what Aunt May was saying while moving away and simultaneously attempting to ignore the attractive pouting genius with sex swept hair. 

“Yeah, I’m heading home now, I’ll grab eggs on the way home.”

‘It’s funny how my life can go from saving people’s lives to making out with Tony Stark to eggs,’ he thought.

“I’ll be leaving now.” He told the man sitting on the couch.

He stood in the doorway indecisively. Even with the activities that had just happened he wasn’t comfortable with calling the billionaire Tony. Still there wasn’t a ban on using his last name. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said before quickly exiting.   
xxx

‘The kid has more will power then I thought,’ Tony thought amused. 

He wasn’t sure who had won that battle but at least he had gained some ground before the other man had practically fled. Usually all he had to do was kiss someone and they were more than happy to fall into his bed.

“Still the kid gets more intriguing each day,” he mused out loud and slid hid hand down to his aching groin. “First he’s all shy and awkward, then he shows this spitfire attitude.”

He was fully aware he was talking to himself and didn’t give a shit; he just tilted his head back and moved his hand under his pants. He shut his eyes for a moment and hummed as he stroked his hard on.

“J.A.R.V.I.S pull up the video of when Peter got here.”

“Yes Sir.”

The moment appeared on Tony’s wall TV and he watched, his strokes quickening, as Peter entered,

‘The anger in his eyes and venom in his voice should not be that attractive,’ Tony thought.

It was such a contrast to the reserved man he had met in his office and made Peter even more fascinating. He had thought, with how shy the other man had seemed, that he would have easily fallen into his bed, well couch, with him. Instead he had managed to escape him, and not just once; there had been the moment at work too. Still this was only making Tony more determined to have him; no one could escape from him. He let out a loud groan as he came thinking about the man on his camera. 

After all he was Tony Stark and he always got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this happened. Tony just took control and then the chapter went in a different direction then I had planned. Next chapter ONWARD!


	3. Chapter 3

‘Oh god, what am I going to do?’

Peter was sitting on his bed, cross legged, with his hands in his hair. Upon returning he had handed Aunt May the eggs and then booked it upstairs to his room. He didn’t want this; didn’t want to be a toy, something used and then tossed away and he was sure that was what would happen if Tony Stark got that way. For a split second he considered quitting and then immediately dismissed the notion. He liked the job, liked the people he worked with, and there was no way he would willingly give that up because of a man; even if that man was ridiculously rich and powerful. That brought on another worry; the billionaire had the power to fire Peter if he felt like it. Would he if Peter spurned his advances?

‘The first order of business is to think of a strategy,’ he decided.

Number one would be avoiding close proximity with Mr. Stark. Letting the man get too close had been a colossal mistake as apparently he was very skilled in seduction and Peter was very unskilled in resisting it. He was sure the man would stop if he honestly asked him to but that was hard when his body didn’t really want it. This wasn’t an enemy he could defeat physically; the man was a genius, rich, and used to getting what he wanted.

Going to work tomorrow would be a huge risk since that entire building was basically Mr. Stark’s play house. Peter wasn’t about to concede defeat though.  
XXX  
“Good morning Ms. Potts,” he greeted his boss the next day.

His mind was swirling with ideas even as he listened to Ms. Pott’s orders and kept a simultaneous eye out for Tony Stark; multitasking, you got to love it. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in his head and he paused as he thought through the idea.

“Mr. Parker,” his boss said impatiently. 

“Sorry,” he quickly apologised. “I was just wondering if you were glad to have Mr. Stark back.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and Peter swallowed.

“What?” she asked softly.

‘This woman is terrifying,’ Peter thought as he resisted the urge to fidget. 

“I saw him yesterday,” he responded nervously.

Peter remembered how, at their first meeting, Mr. Stark had said to keep it a secret from Ms. Potts. He hoped to use this against the billionaire and it looked like it would work.

“Go run errands in the labs today; tell Dr. Rothel I sent you. I have a certain billionaire to talk to.”

It was working even better than he had planned. He would get to work in the labs and Ms. Potts would keep Tony Stark busy. He knew the woman wouldn’t be able to keep Mr. Stark under control for long but it would hopefully be long enough for Peter to think of another plan. Something popped into his head and he looked up at the woman worried.

“Can you not mention my name?” he asked anxiously.

“I won’t mention you at all,” the woman reassured him and he sighed in relief.

Peter allowed himself to smile as he headed off towards the labs. Of course he was completely unaware of the cameras that had recorded the whole conversation.  
XXX  
“That sneaky little bastard,” Tony breathed. “He ratted me out to Pepper.”

He was watching the footage from his personal lab; taking a tiny break between building the suit to check up on his new toy. The billionaire eyed the smile that appeared as the young man walked away and he scowled.

“Look at that smug little jerk,” he fumed.

As far as he was concerned Peter had just issued a challenge and one he was definitely going to accept. 

“Oh, It’s on,” he informed the screen.

The moment was ruined when the phone rang and Tony flinched. 

“It’s Ms. Potts sir. Should I patch her through?”

“No!” Tony quickly replied.

He waited nervously until the ringing died down and had relaxed for only a brief second before JARVIS spoke again.

“She has left a message sir.”

The billionaire sighed in resignation.

“Alright, lets here it.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Pepper’s cold voice filled the workshop; rather like a howler he imagined. 

“I am appalled by your irresponsibility Tony. I will be having a long talk with you later and don’t you dare think you can hide in your workshop forever.”

The message was short, to the point, and Tony felt himself shiver. He turned his gaze back to the camera where Peter was cheerfully talking to one of his scientists.

“You may have bought yourself some time, but this isn’t over,” he told the video.  
XXX

All in all, it had been a good day; there had been no sign of Mr. Stark and he had thoroughly enjoyed working with Dr. Rothel. His phone beeped as he left the building and Peter opened it cheerfully. He was expecting a message from Aunt May; telling him to pick up milk or something. His brow furrowed when he saw it was a message from an unknown number instead.

“Challenge accepted.”

Peter’s good mood vanished to be replaced with an ominous sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks he's so smart. He's adorable. Now to the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ve heard good things from Dr. Rothel.”

Peter glanced up at Ms. Potts surprised. They were currently sitting down during their lunch break and he watched her as she continued talking.

“He’s asked that I allow you to assist him more.”

The young man’s eyes lit up with elation and he stared at her eagerly. The redhead had been trying to keep a straight face but upon seeing his excitement she broke out into a smile.

“I told him yes, but I still want you to work as my assistant.”

“That’s fine,” Peter replied enthusiastically. “I enjoy working with you anyway.”  
XXX  
Life couldn’t be better; he was going to be working in the labs more and it had been two whole weeks since he had last heard from Mr. Stark. Peter was starting to think the man had forgotten him; it was egotistical of him to think the billionaire would continue to be interested in him anyway. Surely there were more exciting things in life then an assistant.  
He pulled off his normal clothes and then leapt across the roof. The vigilante allowed himself to fall towards the ground before releasing a web and swinging back up. Spider-Man couldn’t help but release a whoop of excitement. Why shouldn’t he be happy? His life was going back to normal, well as normal as his life could be, and he would finally be able to stop looking over his shoulder for Tony Stark.

Spider-Man spotted his house below and hesitated before swinging past. He was having fun and if he went home he would end up doing nothing in his room or worse, he shuddered, chores. He swung around for a bit, enjoying the act in itself, since the criminals were being quiet. He did see, a little later, a guy cornering someone in an ally. The vigilante dropped down behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sorry, do you know the way to the police station?”

He punched the man in the face and watched as he collapsed to the ground.

‘Too easy,’ he sighed internally.

Spider-Man didn’t want people to get hurt but it would be nice if they lasted more than one punch. He accepted the victim’s thanks before he headed back towards the roofs and found a nice tall one to dangle his legs over.He ended up thinking about the robot he’d seen on the news; the person had completely decimated a terrorist camp and the public had taken to calling him, or her, Iron Man. 

‘They can be so original,’ he snorted. ‘First Spider-Man and now Iron-Man.’

Though it was fairly obvious the suit wasn’t actually made of iron but he wasn’t about to correct the media. 

‘Still I better get home,’ he thought. ‘Or Aunt May won’t be pleased.’

It wasn’t much later that he entered the house with a yawn. 

“I’m home,” he called.

“Come to the kitchen,” Aunt May called back. “You have a guest and shame on you for making him wait.”

Peter frowned but did as he was told only to freeze upon entering the room. Sitting at his kitchen table, drinking tea with Aunt May, was none other than Tony Stark. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with what was happening; all the while Mr. Stark watched him with a smug smirk.

“You never told me Mr. Stark was such a gentleman.”

The young man could only stare. Gentleman was not a word he would associate with Tony Stark…ever.

“Please,” the older man said smoothly. “Call me Tony.”

If Peter had been drinking something he would have choked because Aunt May responded to that with a giggle. Tony Stark was sitting at his kitchen table, drinking tea and making his aunt giggle. 

‘How do I get off this ride,’ he thought in dismay. 

Had it only been a couple hours ago that he had thought he was safe?

“Well I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest but Mr. Stark beat him too it. 

“Thank you Mrs. Parker. I greatly appreciate it.”

His aunt, Peter’s shield, left and the young man swallowed.

“Why are you here?” he squeaked, manfully squeaked obviously as Peter didn’t squeak like a girl.

“Where else would I go that you wouldn’t be able to escape?” Mr. Stark smirked.

Peter took a step back as the older man stood; the billionaire started moving towards him and the younger man kept moving back in alarm. Peter was trying, and failing, to come up with a plan when he felt his back hit the front door.

‘Close proximity!’ his mind shouted. 

He started cursing internally, hadn’t he decided to not let that happen, when an idea occurred to him. The young man did a quick recall of their past interactions and then shifted as though to move away. Peter had to hide his smile as the older man placed his hands on either side of his body. He had hoped Mr. Stark would do that; in every interaction they’d had the man had penned him in. Now Peter just had to make his move before Tony made his. 

The young man took a deep breath and then moved. Duck under the arm, one hand on the door knob and other on the waist to tug the older man back as he opened the door. Hand shift down to lower back and exert a little pressure to get him through the opening. 

“Have a good evening,” he said before shutting the door and locking it.

‘I can’t believe that worked.’  
XXX  
Tony stared at the door in disbelief. 

‘What just happened?’ he thought.

His genius mind was having some trouble comprehending the situation. No one had ever handled him so efficiently except for Pepper and she couldn’t do it physically.

‘Kids stronger then he looks,’ Tony mused. ‘He basically just kicked me out of his house; well more like gently nudged me out but the results the same.’

This had never happened to him; getting shoved out of someone’s house like an unwelcome guest.

‘He even locked the door,’ he thought in disbelief. 

The billionaire stared at the door with narrow eyes before whipping out his phone. Tony swiped his fingers over the device before leaning in towards the wood. A moment later he heard a groan accompanied by a loud thud. The older man smirked and sauntered away.  
XXX  
Peter stared at his phone in dismay.

“You win this battle but I’ll win the war.”

The young man groaned and banged his head against the door with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the prize goes to Peter...this time; now let's flip the page.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter ran a hand through his hair agitated. What the hell was he going to do? Tony Stark knew where he lived and could, definitely would, come over as he pleased. He needed to make sure that couldn’t happen.

“Aunt May!” He called out.

“I’m doing laundry,” she yelled back and he went to join her.

“You can’t let Mr. Stark visit,” he said firmly.

“Why ever not?” she asked with a frown.

“He’s been avoiding his work,” Peter quickly made up as he was handed a towel to fold.

He knew how much his aunt hated slackers.

“He hasn’t gone to work in ages and is avoiding Ms. Potts. Paper work is piling up.”

He could see the frown cross her face and resisted a smile.

“And he seemed like such a responsible young man.”

Peter held back the snort that threatened to burst out. Responsible was definitely not a word he would associate with the billionaire. 

“He’s been too busy chasing possible flings that he doesn’t get any work done and then Ms. Potts has to do it all.”

He wasn’t technically lying either. Ms. Potts did have a lot of work to do because of the genius and he could probably, maybe, be considered a fling.

XXX

Peter froze at his desk when the knocking started; he glanced out the window and scowled. An expensive, shiny, car was parked in front of the house. The young man quickly snatched his backpack off the bed and slid out the window. He heard the door opening as he slipped quietly down the ally and grinned. Not today, Mr. Stark, not today. 

Peter happily parked himself down at a picnic table in his favorite park with some food and a book. He had only been there for fifteen minutes when someone sat down across from him and he knew, without even looking, who it was. 

“Your aunt’s kind of terrifying,” Tony Stark said.

The young man raised his head to look at him; the billionaire was dressed casual in jeans and a thick heavy t-shirt. He also had on a hat and sunglasses which was probably an attempt to hide his identity. He wondered how the older man wasn’t sweating in the heat while also, internally, admitting he looked really good. Tony say him looking of course and smirked before continuing to talk.

“So I knock on the door to ask if you could come out and play and she starts in on me saying that I should be at work and how dare I neglect my responsibilities.”

He sent Peter a pointed look which the young man easily ignored.

“She was delighted when I told her I wanted you to work on a special project with me though,” he continued smugly. 

Peter stared at the man, dropped his head into his hands and groaned. It seemed like every step he got ahead of the genius the man took two.

“So she went up to get you; really Peter? Sneaking out the window?”

The younger man re-lifted his head and shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. Aunt May was probably going to give him shit for that when he got back.

“She did give me this though as well as telling me your favorite park,” Mr. Stark said while pulling out a familiar looking container and a fork.

He popped it open and took a couple bites, making a loud appreciate humming noise as he did so. Peter flushed and looked away, shuffling awkwardly; that noise really wasn’t necessary and he was sure Mr. Stark had done it on purpose. He hadn’t said a word yet but that didn’t seem to bother the older man who just continued talking.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a home cooked meal. Pepper always says she’s not my cook.”

He glanced at Peter between bites.

“Speaking of, I’m surprised you haven’t gone to her for help.”

“I don’t need Ms. Potts to handle you,” Peter shot back.

He instantly saw a smirk spread across the other man’s face and knew Mr. Stark had wanted to hear something like that.

“Oh, you can handle me all you want,” he purred and the younger man flushed. 

He stood up quickly, almost tripping over the bench in the process.

“I have to go sir.”

He noticed the gleam in the other’s eyes as he rose to join him.

“Still learning Mr. Parker?”

He fisted his hand in Peter’s shirt before he could respond and pulled him in to kiss him. The younger man hesitated for half a second before leaning in eagerly. He felt a sudden rush of possessiveness. Tony Stark had been leading him around by the nose long enough; it was time he took control for once.

He shifted forward, placing both hands on the genius’s shoulder and pressed down. The pressure and his weight forced the other into a sitting positon and left Peter with the leverage. He appreciated the grunt of surprise and took pleasure in biting Tony’s bottom lip. When the billionaire moved to grip the younger man’s hair he threaded their fingers together to keep him in place. Peter tilted his head slightly, enjoying how the other’s mouth moved against his and the muffled gasps he heard when they had to break for air before diving back in.

A wolf whistle sounded near them and Peter broke away with his face on fire. He got several feet away before turning back. Tony Stark was watching him; his lips were red, his breathing heavy, and Peter felt a strange sense of victory.

“Good afternoon,” he told the billionaire. “Sir,” he added cheekily.

He got about five feet away, refusing to look back, before he started chiding himself. 

‘What am I doing?’ he scolded himself. ‘I’m only encouraging him.’

Was he starting to enjoy this? Could he be blamed if he was? It was exciting to have an attractive man pursue you and, though he felt like a girl for admitting this, he felt wanted. Plus it was fun trying to outsmart the other. He knew Tony, he would call him that, just not to his face, wouldn’t give up but Peter couldn’t either. Giving in would end the game; the billionaire would get what he wanted, Peter would be tossed aside and he was not about to let that happen. Still if the game was going to continue he might as well change the rules a bit and have some fun with it. 

XXX

Tony had two things going through his head. One, he was really hard and two, what the fuck just happened?

Peter was supposed to be an innocent young man that Tony could corrupt. He wasn’t sure that was true anymore. He had been aware that the kid could kiss. That kiss back at his place had been pretty hot after all but this was something else entirely. When Tony decided to seduce someone they got seduced; it happened his way and everyone enjoyed it. Peter Parker though; he had held the genius down effortlessly. He had commandeered that kiss; Tony had been completely helpless…and he’d enjoyed it.

His brain coming out of its haze, was this how others felt around him? He marvelled at the kid. The boy just kept getting more interesting. He was much more of a sex deviant then he had expected and pretty cheeky too. Tossing that ‘sir’ out after kissing Tony’s brains out. Jerk.

The genius decided to take the suit out that night; he had a lot to think about. Tony had dealt with the terrorist camp, there was a twinge around the ark reactor and he rubbed it under the heavy shirt that hid the glow, and he wasn’t sure what to do now.

He forced thoughts of pain, water, and blood from his brain and replaced them with images of Peter writhing underneath him. The other had raised the bar and Tony planned on meeting it.

XXX

Spider-Man released a happy breath as he swung between the roofs; he loved these moments, when the city was quiet and he could relax. He rolled onto a roof and blinked; there was something flying above him and on a closer look he realized it was the robot from the news. He calculated how far it was above him before swinging up.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

The suit flipped sideways so it could look at him and Spider-Man marvelled at the incredible engineering. 

“Pretty good, you?” the man responded, matching the vigilante’s casual tone.

“Eh, a little boring,” Spider-Man replied.

The voice was definitely male, and familiar. Spider-Man tried to place it but the distortion from the metal made it hard. The vigilante swung up and released the web allowing himself to freefall. He was whooping in delight when a pair of arms closed around him. He was pretty impressed; the metal limbs were much gentler then he had originally thought and Iron Man was careful as he lowered them both onto a nearby roof.

“Are you insane?” The suit demanded.

“It’s been debated,” Spider-Man responded cheerfully. “Why?”

“Do you know how high you were? You could have broken your legs.”

The vigilante didn’t bother hiding his laugh. He took a step and jumped; his body turned gracefully in mid-air and he landed one handed on the suit’s head.

“I’ve fallen from much higher distances,” he told the man amused.

He did a couple of one handed push ups; okay he was showing off, sue him.

“How flexible are you?” the suit asked.

Spider-Man pushed up, did a flip, and landed with a bow before him.

“Very.”

“We should test that out,” the metal purred and Spider-Man paused.

Iron Man was Tony Stark. That man was the only one that could say something so casual and sexy. It made sense when he thought about it; after all the suit was a marvel of engineering and who was the best engineer? Plus it must have cost a fortune. 

There was a part of him that felt hurt; he had known that the man wasn’t just after him but of the proof of him flirting with other people, even if said other person was still him, stung. Another part of him smirked; it would be fun to have some revenge. 

The vigilante sauntered forward with a hum. He stopped and placed his hand on the chest armor. I was right beneath the glowing circle that he was dying to look at but right now he had a different goal. Spider-Man trailed his hand down the armor as he slowly slid to his knees. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him and grinned. Slowly he knocked his knuckles against the groan plate. 

“This open?” he asked.

“No,” was the slightly husky reply.

“Too bad,” he said simply and pressed a masked kiss to the cold metal. 

He rolled backwards into a handstand and then onto his feet.

“Have a good night Iron Man,” he told the man cheerfully before disappearing over the side of the roof.  
That had been far too much fun; it was about time Tony got a taste of his own medicine.

XXX

‘What the fuck?’ Iron Man thought.

“Who was that JARVIS?” he demanded.

“I believe that is the vigilante known as Spider-Man Sir.”

“Why don’t I know about him?”

“Maybe because all the newspapers that feature him don’t discuss you,” the AI responded dryly.

Iron Man ignored that in favor of thinking. The man’s voice was familiar but he was having trouble placing it and the whole thing was frustrating, in more ways than one. This was the second time he’d been hard core turned on in the same day. First Peter and now this Spider-Man; something niggled at the back of his brain but he pushed it aside. He had more important things to think about then what his brain was trying to tell him. 

He was sure he didn’t know anyone that confident or casual; no one he knew treated him like that, though he kinda wished they did now. The aching in his groin distracted him from his thoughts and he decided to continue thinking about it at home. Right now he was discovering that having a hard on inside a suit of armor was not necessarily a good thing. 

He lifted off the roof to head home; he needed to make a couple modifications to his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured that Tony Stark is Tony Stark no matter where he is so Peter figuring out that he is Iron Man makes sense. Peter on the other hand is very different from Spider-Man which is why he doesn't jump to the front of Tony's head.
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. I, sadly, do not have the next chapter written yet so I can not put some fun next page line in here. Let me know what you think pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter stared down at the flyer in his hand uncertainly. Did he really want to do this? So far he had only reacted in self-defense. This would be his first time taking initiative. The young man took a breath and placed the paper on top of a stack.

"Here is the mail Ms. Potts," he said as he handed the pile over. "Someone at the front desk wanted you to give this to Mr. Stark.

The woman looked it over and bit her lip in amusement.

"Thank you Mr. Parker. Have a good day."

XXX

Peter relaxed on his bed with a happy sigh. His peace lasted until he heard knocking at the door and within seconds he had grabbed his bag and scooted out the window. He turned around at the ground and found himself face to face with Tony Stark.

"I had my driver knock on the door," the man said in lieu of Peter's unasked question. "You're too predictable. But we have more important issues. I know it was you."

The young man stared at him in fear because holy shit. Had Tony figured out he was Spider-Man already? The billionaire shoved something into his face making him blink. Peter pulled back a little to see what it was and his mouth twitched. 

"How to accept rejection," the pamphlet said and Peter gave up all attempts at being serious.

The mouth twitch turned into chuckling and ended up with him bent over trying, and failing, to withhold his amusement. The pamphlet and Tony's face were just too priceless. 

It wasn't until he straightened up that he noticed it, or the lack of it really. There was something different about Tony's face; it was more open. That was when Peter realized that the older man usually wore a mask; there was a shield behind his eyes and as Peter watched it went back up. Once the young man saw the clear face he couldn't un-see it and he wanted it back.

Peter straightened his back and put, what he hoped was, a polite smile on.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Stark," he said primly. "I would never send something so rude to my boss."

It was a fight to keep his face straight as Tony just stared at him for a moment before he smirked.

"Oh? Well maybe you could tell me who it was then," the man said smoothly. 

Peter bent his head slightly as though worried. He took a second to chew on his bottom lip and watched as Tony's breath quickened. It was just a bit but enough that Peter knew he was affecting the man.

"I don't want to get them in trouble sir," he replied quietly.

'He did mention role playing earlier,' he thought amused and he was surprised at how much fun it was.

Tony stepped in to his personal space and rested his hands on Peter's waist. 

"Then you'll have to take their punishment," the man said with a smirk.

Peter had a split second to wonder if this had been a good idea but then the worry fled when Tony kissed him. 

'I could easily get addicted to this,' he thought before giving in and kissing back.

He moved his hands up to slide them into the billionaire's hair and tightened them. He heard Tony let out a hiss and smirked. Then the older man tightened his arms around Peter's waist to drag him closer making him gasp. Tony immediately took advantage and suddenly he was mapping Peter's teeth with his tongue. The younger man bit down lightly on the other's lip in retaliation and took great pleasure in Tony's groan. For all that Tony took initiative he appeared to enjoy losing control. On realizing that Peter tugged on the man's hair harder. He took full advantage of his increased stamina and kissed him until Tony had to break away from lack of breath. 

'Victory for me,' he thought smugly even as he was pulling air into his lungs as well; he actually wasn't that out of breath but figured he should act like it.

"I trust that will do as punishment Mr. Stark."

The man scowled at him from where he was having trouble breathing. 

"For now," Tony straightened importantly. "Bastard," he added, still a little out of breath which ruined the moment. 

Peter gloried in that moment. The red on Tony's face, the absence of his shielded eyes. Of course the protective shield came back which made him want to scowl. He didn't of course but he did start walking. 

'There's no reason for me to be upset,' he told himself. 'After all the man flirts with both me and Spider-Man and who knows who else. It's not like I'm special.'

"So Peter," Tony trailed off with a small frown and the younger man glanced at him. 

The billionaire looked like he was thinking about something which automatically made Peter suspicious. The blinding smile Tony sent him a minute later didn't make him feel any better. 

"So there's an experiment I want to try," the man said casually.

"What?" Peter asked warily.

"Well I want to compare what your face looks like with my dick in your mouth to your face when I have your dick in my mouth."

There was a sudden influx of images in his head and Peter turned bright red. He was suddenly hard and took several steps away. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but he'd lose the game and he couldn't have that. It'd be far too easy to fall the rest of the way. Being around Tony was like standing on a slippery slope and Peter was barely managing to keep his footing.

"I ,uh, appreciate the offer Mr. Stark," he took a quick step back to avoid Tony's hand that went to tug him closer. "But I... um, have things I need to do. Important things," he nodded.

He could feel his face burning and judging from Tony's smug expression the man could see it too.

"Bye," he said quickly and walked away; he was making a tactical retreat he told himself, not running away.

XXX

Tony watched the kid scurry off on amusement. He'd pushed a little too hard but he wasn't worried. He'd seen the blush on Peter's face, how he'd shifted his body to hide his erection. Not to mention the kissing earlier. The kid was getting better and better each day and Tony couldn't wait till he got to fuck him. Which he would, the billionaire always got what he wanted eventually. 

'I wonder if I should have told him,' he mused. 'Nah, better to let Pepper do it. He won't fight her as hard.'

XXX

Spider-Man swung high into the air and let himself free fall. There was nothing better than hearing the wind rush by him as he descended down. He caught himself on a lamp post and saw Iron Man flying above him. The vigilante didn't even think about it; he swung up to one of the highest buildings and waved. 

The man must have seen him since the suit banked and hovered above the roof, the vigilante had an inner squeal moment upon seeing how the thrusters worked, before landing with a light thunk. 

"Hey Spider-Man," Iron Man greeted him and said named vigilante grinned.

"Aww you looked me up," he cooed. "I'm flattered."

"You should be," came the fake lofty response. "I spent my hard earned time on you."

'I doubt it was that much,' Spider-Man thought in amusement. 

He stared at the man for a second, grateful for the mask that hid it. Did he dare? Hadn't he just been thinking it was a slippery slope a couple days ago? But then it was a whole other game between Spider-Man and Iron Man. Plus he'd been thinking about it quite a lot and his blood was still singing with adrenaline from his and fights and web slinging earlier. Decision made me sauntered forward to tap a finger against the hard metal.

"So. Did you make some modifications to the suit?" he asked.

"Of course I did," came the response and Spider-Man smirked. 

He slid his hand down the metal and chuckled.

"Not sure I believe you," he tapped his fingers on the spot and waited. 

There was something exhilarating in this moment. Of waiting for Iron Man's next move; not knowing what was going to happen. The vigilante knew he was being reckless but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

There was a moment of silence before there was a whirring noise of metal moving.

'He did it,' Spider-Man thought delighted.

That lasted until his fingers encountered cloth and he pouted feeling disappointed.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "And I was so excited for a moment."

He ran his fingers over the man's clothed groin and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

He had no idea what to do now.

"Wait for it," Iron Man said and suddenly the fabric parted too and then there was flesh under his hand.

Cross that; now he really didn't know what to do.

'I may not have thought this through,' the vigilante thought. 'Guess I'll do what I always do. Wing it.’

He ran his hand over the dick in front of him rather impressed. Part of it had to do with, you know, the dick but the other part was impressed with how the armor had slid open so he somehow had full access to the appendage right down to the balls. 

Well; he’d come this far, he wasn’t about to back out. Spider-Man dropped to his knees and eyed the erection in front of him. He’d never done this; didn’t know how to do it either. 

“You’ve never sucked cock before have you?” Iron Man asked and Spider-Man ignored him in favor of rolling his mask up over his mouth.

He didn’t waste any more time and pressed his mouth against the warm flesh. 

‘Salty,’ he mused inwardly as he started licking it. 

He heard the suit clink and took half a second to web the man’s arms behind his back.

“What the hell?” Iron Man spluttered.

“Just making sure you keep your hands to yourself,” Spider-Man shrugged as he leaned in to suck on the tip of the dick in distraction.

It mostly worked as Iron Man’s voice caught; it was a very interesting noise since it happened inside the helmet. 

“What is this stuff?” the man above him demanded as he got control again making the vigilante roll his eyes.

He could hear the armor straining as it tried to break his web but the stuff could hold against Juggernaut; he knew it would hold against Iron Man. 

“Shut up and enjoy,” was his annoyed response before he swallowed the man.

He’d been interested in seeing what would happen and if he was even capable of it but it looked like he was. He heard a mangled sort of groan above him and smirked.  
Spider-man took a second to just swallow a couple times; he rather enjoyed the feeling of the flesh throbbing in his mouth before he started to experiment. He let the dick slide slowly out of his mouth before taking it back in and on a hunch scraped his teeth lightly over the flesh. The vigilante was rewarded with a muffled groan above and he chuckled around the dick. He had figured that the man would like a little extra. Being bound and out of control seemed like a turn on for the genius and it wasn’t a big jump of logic to guess that he liked a little pain too. He decided to take full advantage of his stamina and started sucking again, using his teeth every once in a while. The vigilante enjoyed each jump and groan he heard above him and he didn’t stop to breath. It wasn’t actually that long until the cock in his mouth throbbed and suddenly cum was streaming down his throat. It was a bit of a surprise but Spider-man reflexively swallowed it and then leaned back on his heels. 

He rose to his feet and noticed with amusement that the armor looked like it had been frozen. From the sound of it earlier he figured Iron Man had locked the armor to keep himself standing upright.

“Now how’s that for a night out on the roof,” the vigilante said cheerfully.

It made him feel powerful having Iron Man under his control. He liked the feeling but decided he still shouldn’t stay around much longer. 

“I’ve got to be going sweetheart,” he plopped a kiss on the mask, enjoying the strangled noise he heard coming from it, before pulling his mask firmly back down. 

No doubt the hero had no idea how to handle this and Spider-man took advantage of the moment to break the web holding the other’s arms. 

“People to see and places to be. I’m sure you do as well. Blond or brunette?” he smirked. “Better be careful. Someday you’re going to get bitten.”

XXX

“Who does he think he is?” Iron Man demanded as he watched the vigilante escape. “He sucks my dick and then proceeds to chastise me about my sexual activity. Doesn’t he know that I’ve been straightening myself out?”

“Peter Parker Sir,” JARVIS dryly reminded him.

“That’s not on me,” Iron man quickly defended. “That’s Peter’s fault for being so adorable and intelligent.”

There was silence from the AI which made him huff. He could still feel the beautiful after effects of his orgasm. He had done many things but getting a blow job in the middle of the night on top of a roof with a stranger was a new one. Something he hoped to replicate again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a new chapter. I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. We are officially into sexy times now though; hope you all enjoy


End file.
